


Never Have I Ever

by Prongslet101



Series: Star trekkin through music [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongslet101/pseuds/Prongslet101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the senior staff play Never Have I Ever. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything within this fic

Stupid Jim, making him come down to rec room 4 to drink when he knows very well there's work tomorrow. But in a lapse of judgement, Leonard agreed to come to this gathering of the senior staff for some old fashioned tomfoolery, which means that Leonard is going to be stuck babysitting these reckless kids, who want to play juvenile drinking games such as never have I ever. Which is where Leonard found himself now, everybody but him and the hobgoblin getting tipsy. The hobgoblin because he cannot get drunk, and him because he is just that good at the game (i.e he hasn't done anything the younger members had done. Oh the joys of being part of an older generation).

"Alright Bones, I am determined to get you drunk!" Jim crowed as it became his turn again.

"Good luck with that kid" Bones shot back with a smirk

"O.k! Never have I ever..." Jim shot a smirk in Bones' direction, promising mischief and making Bones uncomfortable. "Played the lead in a musical!"

DAMN HIM!!!

Scowling, Leonard reached for his shot and swallowed, enjoying the burn, yet to proud to admit it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Spock also reach for his shot. Huh.

"Both of you?!" Jim asked, looking constipated trying to hold his laughter in.

"What musical were ya in?" Scotty asked

"Details!" Nyota demanded, scooting her chair closer.

"Well I don't know about the hobgoblin, but I was in Rent in high school. I played Mark, the lead." McCoy said, deciding to take some pride in it.

"No vay! Isn't he zhe one vith zhe glasses and is a nerd?" Chekoz asked. At McCoy's nod, they all broke down into giggles.

"Alright, enough 'bout me. What about you Spock?" McCoy asked, turning to face him and effectively shifting everybody's attention to the vulcan.

"I was also apart of Rent within my senior yet. I was studying abroad on Earth at the time." Spock said.

"Who did you play?" Sulu asked, bouncing in his seat

Turning slightly green, the equivalent of a human blush, Spock replied "I played the part of Roger."

McCoy did a spit take.

"Are you okay Bones?" Jim asked

"Who's Roger?" Sulu asked

"Roger" McCoy explained "is a rockstar with writer's block, coming back from a heroin addiction, and fighting aids with his friends"

Everybody had a flabbergasted look on their face.

"I don't believe you, you pointy eared bastard." McCoy said.

"Actually" Jim said "I believe we are going to need proof from both of you. I believe there is a song in Rent, just the two of those characters sing. Perform the number for us, and we might believe you" the damn smirk again.

"Doctor?" Spock asked, turning to face McCoy with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if you wanna play it that way, then fine" McCoy said downing another shot, and heading up to the small stage with mics.

Spock went over to cue the song, and pressed play. The guitar riff played through the speakers and McCoy grabbed the mic

 

 **McCoy**  
 _Don't Breathe Too Deep_  
 _Don't Think All Day_  
 _Dive Into Work_  
 _Drive The Other Way_  
 _That Drip Of Hurt_  
 _That Pint Of Shame_  
 _Goes Away_  
 _Just Play The Game_  
  
 _You're Living In America_  
 _At The End Of The Millennium_  
  
 _You're Living In America_  
 _Leave Your Conscience At The Tone_  
  
 _And When You're Living In America_  
 _At The End Of The Millennium_  
 _You're What You Own_  
  
 **Spock**  
 _The Filmmaker Cannot See  
_  
 **McCoy**  
 _And The Songwriter Cannot Hear_  
  
 **Spock**  
 _Yet I See Mimi Everywhere_  
  
 **McCoy**  
 _Angel's Voice Is In My Ear_  
  
 **Spock**  
 _Just Tighten Those Shoulders_  
  
 **McCoy**  
 _Just Clench Your Jaw Til You Frown_  
  
 **Spock**  
 _Just Don't Let Go_  
  
 **Both**  
 _Or You May Drown_  
  
 _You're Living In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
You're Living In America  
Where It's Like The Twilight Zone  
  
And When You're Living In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
You're What You Own  
  
So I Own Not A Notion  
I Escape And Ape Content  
I Don't Own Emotion - I Rent  
_  
 **McCoy**  
 _What Was It About That Night_  
  
 **Spock**  
 _What Was It About That Night_  
  
 **Both**  
 _Connection-In An Isolating Age_  
  
 **McCoy**  
 _For Once-The Shadows Gave Way To  
Light_  
  
 **Spock**  
 _For Once The Shadows Gave Way To  
Light_  
  
 **Both**  
 _For Once I Didn't Disengage_  
  
 **McCoy**  
 _Angel- I Hear You- I Hear It  
I See It- I See It  
My Film!_  
  
 **Spock**  
 _Mimi I See You- I See It  
I Hear It- I Hear It  
My Song!_  
  
 **McCoy** _(On the phone)_  
Alexi - Mark  
Call Me A Hypocrite  
I Need to Finish My  
Own Film  
  


**Spock**   
_One Song-Glory_  
Mimi  
Your Eyes   
  
**McCoy**   
_I quit!_   
  
**Both**

_Dying In America_  
At The End Of The Millennium  
We're Dying In America  
To Come Into Our Own  
And When You're Dying In America  
At The End Of The Millennium  
You're Not Alone  
  
I'm Not Alone  
I'm Not Alone

 

"Nice job Hobgoblin" McCoy said as the others, senior staff and other crew members who heard the music and came to investigate, applauded the two.

"Thank you Doctor, you were quite talented as well" Spock replied.


End file.
